In optical fiber communication technologies, optical signals, as carriers for information, perform high-speed, long-time and reliable information transmission. The function of optical modules is photovoltaic conversion. That is, a sending terminal converts an electric signal to an optical signal; and after transferring the optical signal by an optical fiber, a receiving terminal converts the optical signal to the electric signal again.